Pencilmiss
'Pencilmiss '(born: October ) is the female version of Pencilmate but the only differences are that she is pink and she is taller than him. Appearances * She had high heals in Random Act of Cuteness. * Her main design color is Pink, but in some episodes, it's mostly Violet. * Pencilmiss is The Tall Version Of Pinkie, except with one pigtail. * She made her first appearance in the episode Tricky Treat. * In Bride and Gloom, she is already Pencilmiss’s boyfriend, but Pencilmate felt like getting married. But Pencilmate and Pencilmiss had a feeling that they would have a lot of babies and problems when they are married. So they didn’t get married. * The iPod Couple was one of the first episodes to show her fighting someone like Pencilmate, with the usual fight cloud. * In the episode All Thumbs, she had a different body. * In the episode The Cart Of War, she had a different body. * Pencilmiss is actually the less voted character in each episode. Little Pink Girl is now the sister of Pencilmiss, surely her. * In some episodes, Pencilmiss has major roles like Whistle While You Housework, The Princess And The Fraud, Scary-Go-Round, and May The Horse Be With You. * Whistle Me This was the first episode where she speaks. * Tag Reflex was the first (if not only) episode where she was voiced by: Katie Synder. 20190824114346.jpg|Pencilmiss Second Modern Look.Could Happen Diary Of A Wimpy Kid 20190824114239.jpg|Pencilmiss Starnger Happens. Netflix. NEW! Coke For Limted Edition Only. PencilmissLickingPencilmate.png|Pencilmiss in “Tall Tails” CoinyYourSoDumb!BFDI.png|Pencilmiss in “Random Act of Cuteness” IMG 20191018 165229.jpg|Pencilmiss as a baby. IMG 20191019 103314.jpg|2000-present IMG 20190814 162034.png|2010-2012 PregnantPencilmiss.png|Pregnant Pencilmiss 10152019232032.png|Pencilmiss In Suit Yourself! Notice That This A IDFB Pose. 10152019232232.png|Pencilmiss In Sezie The Doosmday. 10152019232920.png|Pencilmiss In The Pricness And The Fraud. Leafy Dream Island Only On Of Us Could Win BFDI 1 Alternate Ending.png|In Scare-Go-Round 20190823234059.jpg|Pencilmiss Drinking The Soda. Notice She May Be Drinking Coca-Cola Or M&M's 2008 Indiana Jones. 20190823234341.jpg|Pencilmiss Saying Shoo! Shoo! 20190823234357.jpg|Pencilmiss Fear �� This Can However Happen To Pencilmate On Pencil Cartoons Less. 20190823234457.jpg|Pencilmiss Leaing.This Could Happen In Many Episode's When It Started 2018, For Love Burps Pencilmation Episode Where Pencilmate Keeps Burping Too Much.Pencilmiss Leaing That Episode But Walking Away. 20190815175916.jpg|Pencilmiss Scared �� Can Happen Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Greg And Rowely's Fear. 20190815174127.jpg|Pencilmiss Terrifying Angry �� When Pencilmate Smash Pencilmiss Apple Ipod. 20190824000948.jpg|Pencilmiss With Eyeballs.It Could Happen PBS KIDS Channel. 20190824001432.jpg|Pencilmate And Pencilmiss Hugging Each Other. This Could Happen In Random Of Cuteness But Didn't Go Out Pretty. Used Past But Not Least, I Don't Think So.......... 20190824003554.jpg|Pencilmiss Thinking That Pencilmate Was Up To No Good. 20190824003539.jpg|Pencilmiss Not Doing Anything. 20190824071509.jpg|Pencilmiss Stop What Pencilmate Doing. 20190824071628.jpg|Pencilmiss Think That Pencilmate Is Ugly. 20190824071658.jpg|Pencilmiss Give Pencilmate A Dirty Look. Used From Diary Of A Wimpy Kid The Third Wheel,Diary Of A Wimpy Kid The Getaway. 20190824073804.jpg|Pencilmiss Appearance In TV Trama. 20190824073835.jpg|Pencilmiss Holding A Newspaper. 20190824075241.jpg|Pencilmiss Modern Look In 2012-present 20190824075305.jpg|Pencilmiss As A Mermaid. This Could Happen In Pencil Cartoons But Didn't Go Out Pretty..... 20190824080557.jpg|Pencilmiss Looked Not Too Happy 20190824080634.jpg|Pencilmiss Fraud look Of One Eye. 6C0C438F-36FF-4D4E-ADFF-D62A333F02E5.jpeg|Two Pencilmiss looking at Pencilmate. Screenshot 2019-11-14-16-38-36.png|Pencilmiss in the stall on Pencilmate Gets Grounded Screenshot 2019-11-17-19-15-40.png|He has to go in "What's All That Hoopla? 201908242108086.jpg|Ailenmiss. 20190826162248.jpg|Pencilmiss Back Pencilmate Away. 20190826162447.jpg|Pencilmiss Not Too Confused. 20190826163319.jpg|Pencilmiss Opens A Soda In Brighter Verison Without Paper. tumblr_penkadOujE1tprvgxo1_500.png|Pencilmate Pencilmiss Gets Tied Up. Used In BFDIA 1 Jun,29,2012 Stickman. PencilmissBacked.png|Pencilmiss Leaving. CoinyYourSoDumb!BFDI.png|Pencilmisss Happy GRRRRRR.........png|Pencilmiss Growl BFDI1410vanAcidOhmygosh!feb,1,2011.png|Pencilmiss Flapping Her Hands. Oh!FIFABFDIA5a YTPMV Scan.png|Pencilmiss Looking Up. PencilmissHmph..png|Pencilmiss Leaveing Away. Don't Mess With Pencilmiss.png|Pencilmiss Turns around. Pencilmiss Kiss.png|Pencilmiss kiss Pencilmate. 101520191806.png|Pencilmiss In Campout. 10152019184438.png|Pencilmiss Reading a book 1024201975919.png|Pencilmiss Looking Down 10242019807.png|Pencilmiss Giving Back Pencilmate. 102420198022.png|Pencilmiss Hair 10242019814.png|Pencilmiss Holding Pencilmate In Her Hands 102420198157.png|Pencilmiss Stares. Pencilmiss Book Crop.png|Pencilmiss Reading Book Comic. Or Silmar TO BFDIA 1 Contents Who Rejoin. Pencilmiss Happy.png|Pencilmiss Turns Around! 10242019843.png|Pencilmiss Determine To Speak Pencilmiss Wa.png|Pencilmiss Walking. 10242019858.png|Pencilmiss Turns Around 2. Pencilmiss Unused BFB 13.png|Pencilmiss Voting Unused BFB 13 BFDIA 6 Unused TLC/LOL 2.png|Pencilmiss In Oh My Godzila BFDI 5 On Noio!/BFDI 6 To Get GB.png|Pencilmiss Freak Out Don't You Know Coiny? Water Is My Posion! Oh Sorry I Forgot Slaps Slaps Slaps.png|Pencilmiss On Fire Wanna Know? BFDIQ.png|Pencilmiss In Episode 46. Pencilmiss Sit 2018 Crop.png|Pencilmiss In Lord Of The Fries. Pencilmiss Smile Enzosmile 5/5/2018.png|Pencilmiss With Glee. PWNED!!!!! BFDI/BFDIA.png|Pencilmiss Smile Little Happy. Pencilmiss Cross Arms.png|Pencilmiss Crossing Her Arms. 10282019164738.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pages That Have Bad Grammar Category:Bad Grammar Pages Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Mothers Category:Pets Category:DOODLE Category:Pencilmate Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Penis Category:Doodles